


Remember When...

by owlbsurfinbird



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M, No S9 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/pseuds/owlbsurfinbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not beta'd nor Brit-picked. Written in advance of the <em>Lewis</em> finale, 2015.  :-(</p></blockquote>





	Remember When...

"End of an era, isn't it?" Robbie picked up their empty beer bottles from the coffee table. "Remember when you made me watch the first episode? Couldn't believe you talked me into it."

"We were young and in love." James sighed dramatically.

"You were both. I was just the one." Robbie picked up the empty takeaway bags. "In love, in case you're interested which one."

"You become strangely romantic when it's your turn to cook." James smirked, crossing his stocking feet on the table.

Robbie plopped beside him on the couch. "Remember snogging each other senseless watching this? Or maybe it was _Foyle's War_. Either way, different couch."

James arched an eyebrow, moistening his bottom lip. "I remember doing more than that."

"Right. Seems that's why we needed a new couch."

"Not my fault that your furniture didn't hold up to the exuberance of our, erm, rumpy-pumpy." The corner of James's mouth quirked up. "Bedtime?"

"It is. Now that we're not watching 'Downton' any longer, we'll get to bed earlier, canny lad." Robbie rose, and reached out a hand.

James allowed himself to be pulled into Robbie's arms. "Will you miss it?"

"Well, if I do, there's always fanfic."

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd nor Brit-picked. Written in advance of the _Lewis_ finale, 2015. :-(


End file.
